


0-Ate-4

by Goneahead



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, inexplicable crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night--in Paris. (Avengers/Addams Family crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	0-Ate-4

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Another ficlet for Mini Wrimo, for the prompt 'Pets'. The Russian is my best guess at phonetic spelling :)

~~+~~

_He was getting away!_

Their target rounded the corner, and Natasha poured on the speed. She also rounded the corner and--

Nothing.

The street was deserted. It was a cold, wet night, and the earlier storm had driven everybody indoors. One lone taxi cab passed by.

Natasha swore.

"I have eyes on him." Clint's voice came through her comm link. "He just jumped the wall of St. Vincent's, probably heading towards southeast corner."

"Got it." She crossed the street, sprinted down the street, vaulted over the wall herself. She landed in a small space between two graves, gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the deep shadows. This was one of older cemeteries in Paris and the place was a jumble of dark shapes.

There!

She zigzagged between graves and statues, gaining speed. She time it just right, jumped up and spun--

Crack!

He cried out at the kick to his skull, then pitched forward with a moan. Natasha landed, pulled out her gun.

"Are you going to kill him?"

She whirled--and lowered her weapon.

A young girl, no more than twelve or thirteen, stared back at her. The girl's hair was pulled tightly into two long braids, and her black dress was long and old-fashioned, with a stiff white lace collar.

_How had this kid been able to sneak up on her?_

"He's a bad guy." Natasha reached for her fake Interpol badge with her free hand, held it up. "And I'm arresting him."

_What was with the girl's creepy stare? Did the kid even blink?_

"It seems like a waste." The girl said solemnly, her face expressionless. "Minou is hungry. We missed dinner."

Somewhere in the distance a low, ominous chanting began.

"Minou?" Clint's voice in her ear, distracting her from the weird chanting. "Who's Minou? Who are you talking to, Nat?" 

She opened her mouth--and froze.

A huge shadowy black _something_ was now at the girl's elbow. Natasha took an instinctive step back and the thing slithered forward. There was a sudden flash of teeth, a horrible sucking sound, and then the--the whatever it was--simply _faded_.

Their target was also gone. All that remained was a pair of shoes.

The chanting grew louder.

"Wednesday?" A woman's voice came from somewhere in the gloom of the other side of the cemetery. "Wednesday, darling, quit playing with your cousin's pets, and come back to the hotel. The wedding is about to start."

"Coming, momma." The girl turned and ran off, disappearing into the shadows.

Natasha reluctantly reached for the shoes. She started to pick them up--and then hastily dropped the loafers when ash poured out.

_Pets?_

"Nat? Do you need backup?" Clint's voice was tight with worry.

"No." She turned and strode as fast as she could to the nearest wall, cleared it in one easy jump. "Tell Coulson we're going to need a team here ASAP."

"An entire team?" Clint's tone turned from worried to puzzled. "For one guy?"

"We have an 0-8-4." She looked back at the cemetery. "And--and I think it just ate the target."

_Chyort voz'mi. How the hell was she going to put this in a report?_

~~+~~


End file.
